mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Kong
Rabbid Kong is a boss in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and its DLC Donkey Kong Adventure. He is heavily based on Donkey Kong, right down to wearing his signature "DK" necktie. However, Rabbid Kong's posture and walk style are more realistic and more comparable to those of a real life gorilla than Donkey Kong's more cartoonish movements. History Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Rabbid Kong is the second boss in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, the first is Pirabbid Plant. Rabbid Kong is created by Spawny after Bowser Jr. convinces him to join him, and is subsequently fought by Mario and his friends. Rabbid Kong's first move is to create a shock wave on the battlefield that deducts 10 HP from each heroic character, and the move also knocks them back unless they have full cover. To damage him, one of the characters must approach him, which will cause the pressure plate in front of him to drop his banana hoard and go ballistic as a result, making him an easier target - however, he will also hit the nearest character with a much stronger attack. To avoid this, Luigi or Rabbid Peach can alternatively deploy a Sentry towards the pressure plate, allowing all three heroes to attack Rabbid Kong while simultaneously protecting them from his stronger attack. When his HP is depleted, Rabbid Kong will move to another portion of the battlefield and replenish himself with a fresh banana hoard, repeating the process. He is defeated after the third phase. When defeated, Rabbid Kong attempts to make his last stand by standing atop a wobbly block tower; however, Rabbid Peach humorously knocks it over (after Mario tells her not to touch it), causing Rabbid Kong to plummet down to his defeat, after being in a selfie with Rabbid Peach. Donkey Kong Adventure DLC Rabbid Kong is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong Adventure. There, he gets revenge on Rabbid Peach by trampling her into the ground, but with that, he sets Donkey Kong and Rabbid Cranky against himself. He eventually is corrupted into his large alter ego thanks to the Bad Bananas, but reverts to normal once the Bad Bananas are turned back into regular Bananas, and makes amends with the group. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Rabbid Kong in his Mega Rabbid Kong form, appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Novice-class Attack-type primary spirit. When used, the spirit increases a fighter's weight. In World of Light, the Rabbid Kong spirit is encountered west from the area with the mushroom platforms on the Light Realm map. To earn the spirit, the player has to fight a white Donkey Kong wearing the Bunny Hood on the 3D Land stage. Personality Rabbid Kong is best described as being driven and easily angered, if somewhat dimwitted and small minded. He is completely obsessed with bananas, and will try to harm or kill anyone he believes to be a threat to them. After being hit by the player and replenishing his health, he will arrogantly laugh at them, having taken enjoyment out of their attempt to hurt him. Despite his differences in size and appearance, much like the other Rabbids, he is mostly inept, climbing up the building block tower without realizing that it was unstable. Although he is extremely bad-tempered, obstreperous, belligerent, and unfriendly, in his supposed final moments, he photobombs one of Rabbid Peach's selfies in good spirit. Trivia *Rabbid Kong, Bwario and Bwaluigi are the only Rabbid hybrids in the game to be both fusions of Rabbids and mainstream Mario characters and be fought as bosses. *Strategically, the player can place themselves over a pressure plate before Rabbid Kong gets to that area of the map, meaning that the bananas will be automatically released once he regains his health. *Rabbid Kong's battle theme is a remix of Jungle Japes' music from Donkey Kong 64. Category:Characters Category:Rabbids Category:Rabbid